Das Granatapfeldilemma und andere Schwierigkeiten
by Metalmuffin
Summary: Persephone ist keine Jungfrau in Nöten und Hades muss feststellen, dass diese Sache mit der Liebe eine komplizierte Angelegenheit ist...
1. Prolog

Das Granatapfeldilemma- und andere Schwierigkeiten

**Das Granatapfeldilemma- und andere Schwierigkeiten**

Prolog

_B__etrachtet das Erwachen des Frühlings und das Erscheinen der Morgenröte! Die Schönheit offenbart sich denjenigen, die betrachten.  
_Khalil Gibran, Sämtliche Werke

Die warmen Strahlen der Frühlingssonne tanzten zwischen den immergrünen Zweigen der Zypressen und brachen sich glitzernd in den Wassermassen des Teiches, der von den darin planschenden und vergnügt kreischenden Nymphen aufgewühlt wurde. Kichernd und juchzend bespritzten sie sich gegenseitig mit dem angenehm warmen Wasser.

Persephone saß ein wenig abseits von all dem Trubel, im Schatten einer blühenden Kastanie und drehte eine frisch gepflückte Butterblume zwischen den Fingern. Sie mochte die Art, wie die kleinen gelben Blütenblätter im Licht schillerten und glänzten und so ganz unaufdringlich die schlichte Blüte in ein kleines funkelndes Kunstwerk verwandelte. Es war diese einfache schlichte Schönheit, die sie besonders ansprach. Anders als die statische Goldüberladene Pracht des Olymps.

Sie krauste missmutig die Stirn, als sie an ihren letzten und einzigen Besuch auf dem allerheiligesten Versammlungsort der Hohen Götter dachte. Ihre Mutter hatte sie ihre gesamte Kindheit über von den anderen Göttern ferngehalten und ihr immer wieder versichert, es sei am besten für sie eine friedliche Kindheit zu verleben, im Einklang mit der Natur und fern von den Ränken der dekadenten Götter des Olymps.

Zunächst hatte es Persephone nichts ausgemacht, auf der abgeschotteten Insel zu leben, die sich Demeter als Ruhe- und Zufluchtsort auserkoren hatte. Sie kannte nichts anderes und war sich der engen Grenzen ihres kindlichen Paradieses nicht bewusst. Sie war glücklich tagein tagaus mit den quirligen Nymphen zu spielen, dem betörend schönen Flötenspiel des bocksbeinigen, aber stets gut gelaunten Pan zu lauschen oder einfach, auf dem Rücken in der Sonne liegend, die vorbeiziehenden Wolken zu beobachten und ganz im Einklang mit dem langsam schlagenden Herzen Gaias zu atmen.

Doch so unvermeidlich wie die Jahreszeiten wechselten und der Kreislauf des Lebens fortschritt, desto unvermeidlicher war es, dass sie sich fragte, was es noch gab, außerhalb ihrer kleinen Welt.

Oh, natürlich wusste sie über die Zusammensetzung der Welt bescheid. Jeden ihrer göttlichen Verwandten kannte sie durch die anschaulichen Beschreibungen ihrer Mutter so gut, als wäre sie seit eh und je unter ihnen gewesen und nicht eine Exilantin in dem wahrscheinlich schönsten Käfig der Welt. Denn das war es, was ihre Heimat für sie geworden war. Ein schöner goldener Käfig, der sie einschränkte und zurückhielt.

Abwesend strich sie eine störende goldblonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ein schiefes kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, als sie daran dachte, wie aufgeregt sie gewesen war, als ihre Mutter ihr mit besorgtem Gesicht verkündet hatte, sie müsste sie zur nächsten Versammlung auf den Olymp begleiten. Zu sagen, sie wäre aufgeregt gewesen, hätte dem Freudentanz den sie aufgeführt hatte nicht auch nur annähernd genüge getan. Jubelnd war sie über die blumenübersähte Wiese getanzt und hatte sich ausgelassen mit ihrer Freundin Cleo im Kreis gedreht, bis beide lachend ins kniehohe, duftenden Gras gefallen waren.

Damals hatte sie die Erzählungen ihrer Mutter noch für Übertreibungen gehalten, die sämtliche männlichen Götter als ihren Trieben unterworfenen Schürzenjäger schilderte, die ein ebenso ernsthafte Bedrohung für ein tugendhaftes junges Mädchen darstellten, wie anhaltende Dürreperioden für die Ernte. Auch die Göttinnen waren nach Demeters Ansicht bis auf wenige spröde Ausnahmen, mit einer lasterhaft lockeren Moral gesegnet- alles in allem ein Umgang, der ihrer geliebten Tochter nur Verderben bringen konnte.

Persephone seufzte. Wie enttäuscht sie gewesen war, als sie entdecken musste, dass alles, was ihre Mutter ihr über die anderen Götter erzählt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach! Und einige waren sogar noch verkommener als Demeter sie dargestellt hatte. Wenn sie nur an Zeus - diesen perversen alten Lüstling - dachte, verspürte sie den dringenden Wunsch ihm kräftig in die Lenden zu treten. Ihre Mutter hatte sie entsetzt angesehen, als sie ihr von dieser Idee erzählt hatte, und gemurmelt, sie wisse ja nicht, was sie da rede! Sie sollte dem Göttervater den gebührenden Respekt erweisen!

Persephone vermutete, dass es allein der Gedanke an Zeus legendären Zorn war, der ihre Mutter so ungewohnt unterwürfig reden ließ, doch danach war Demeter nicht mehr von ihrer Seite gewichen. Und sie war zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben froh über die gluckenhafte Art ihrer Mutter.

Wenn sie daran dachte, dass Zeus nicht der einzige Mann gewesen war, der ganz offensichtlich Interesse – oder besser „schmutzige Gedanken" wie ihre Mutter es mit versteinerte Miene ausgedrückt hatte- an ihr gezeigt hatte, konnte sie verstehen, wieso einige Göttinnen es vorzogen keusch zu leben und ihr Jungfräulichkeit vehement verteidigten.

Doch auch wenn sie nicht sagen konnte, dass ihr die mehr oder weniger plumpen Annäherungsversuche von Apollon und Ares gefallen hatten- Artemis verächtliche Abneigung gegen das männliche Geschlecht konnte sie nicht teilen.

Gerne hätte sie das Angebot des Kriegsgottes angenommen ihn einmal zu besuchen, um seine Waffenkammer und die Trainingsräume zu besichtigen- er hatte, scheinbar zufällig, ihr Gespräch mit Artemis mitgehört und als sie das beeindruckende Jagdmesser der Göttin bewunderte, die Gelegenheit genutzt sich ihr vorzustellen.

Nicht, dass das nötig gewesen wäre. Es war wohl kaum möglich den Kriegsgott nicht als das zu erkennen, was er war- er trug seine Rüstung mit dergleichen Selbstverständlichkeit, wie Hephaistos seine Schmiedeschürze und war als einziger stets mit Schwert und Dolch bewaffnet gewesen. Es fiel schwer, ihn sich ohne seine Waffen und Rüstung vorzustellen, doch Persephone vermutete, dass er sich selbst ohne Zögern voller Freude in die Schlacht stürzen würde, wenn man ihn mitten beim Baden stören würde. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Augen über den athletischen Körper des Kriegsgottes wanderten und sie musste zugeben, dass die Vorstellung eines nackten Ares der sich mit Eifer auf seinen Gegner stürzte etwas beunruhigend Faszinierendes hatte. Sie spürte sich eine verräterische Röte auf ihren Wangen ausgebreitet hatte.

Dem durchdringenden Blick von Ares war dies nicht entgangen, und ein undeutbares – ja fast schon siegreiches Lächeln hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet. Doch ehe Persephone auf sein Angebot eingehen konnte hatte Demeter, die die Szene mit dem besorgten Blick einer beschützenden Mutter beobachtet und alarmiert die Anzeichen bemerkt hatte, beschlossen, dass es höchste Zeit war einzugreifen und war energisch auf Ares zu marschiert, wie eine wütende Henne , die ihre Küken vor dem Fuchs verteidigt und fest entschlossen war diesen Ungleichen Kampf zu gewinnen. Und so unwahrscheinlich es auch schien- als die Erntegöttin mit wütend gefurchter Stirn und stahlhartem Blick entschlossen auf den Kriegsgott zu marschierte, wich dieser unwillkürlich einen Schritt von Persephone zurück.

Ares hatte genügend Erfahrungen im Umgang mit Frauen, um zu wissen, wann es sicherer war, einer wütenden Mutter aus dem Weg zu gehen, die die Tugend ihrer Tochter gefährdet sah und fest entschlossen war diese mit allen verfügbaren Mitteln zu verteidigen. So beschränkte er sich lediglich darauf, sein Angebot noch einmal zu wiederholen, ehe er sich zu Dionysos gesellte, der auf einem Diwan lag, mit glasigem Blick zu den verheißungsvollen Kurven von Aphrodites Seidenschleierverhüllten Brüsten hinaufspähte und selig vor sich hin lächelte, während Hebe ihm aus einer verzierten Amphore Wein nachschenkte.

Demeter hatte keinen Augenblick vergeudet- der Vorfall hatte ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheitet- der Olymp war einfach ein viel zu gefährliches Pflaster für ihre kleine Kore! Ein unschuldiges Mädchen wie sie, war viel zu leichte Beute für die lüsternen Götter.

Ehe Persephone hatte protestieren können, hatte Demeter sie am Arm gepackt und zu ihrem Streitwagen geschleift und nur wenig später nach diesem doch recht peinlichem überhasteten Aufbruch waren sie nach Enna zurückgekehrt. Demeter hatte die ganze Zeit über gejammert, dass sie ja gleich gewusst hätte, wie dieser Besuch enden würde und immer wieder beteuert, Persephone müsse sich nicht ängstigen, sie würde sie schon beschützen. Persephone hatte es vorgezogen zu schweigen; sie wusste ihre Mutter wäre mehr als entsetzt und würde nicht verstehen, dass sie es nicht schlimm gefunden hätte, noch ein wenig länger dort zu bleiben. Dekadent und lüstern hin oder her- sie war nicht dumm, sie wusste ganz genau, dass auch Ares mehr im Sinn gehabt hatte, als ihr lediglich einen Gefallen zu tun.

Jetzt, nachdem sie selbst erlebt hatte, was ihr entging, erschien ihr die Beschränkung ihrer Heimat noch greifbarer.

„ Hey, Kore!", erklang die helle Stimme ihrer Freundin Cleo und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Hör auf rum zu sitzen und Trübsal zu blasen- das Wasser ist warm und der Tag viel zu schön, um ihn mit Grübelei zu vergeuden!" Die Nymphe hatte die Hände in die schlanken Hüften gestemmt und sah sie tadelnd an.

„Ich komme gleich", antworte sie. Persephone wusste aus Erfahrung, dass die Nymphe nicht aufgeben würde, ehe sie ihren Willen bekommen hatte- und nach ihrer Auffassung waren Spiel und Spaß die einzige gute Art einen Tag zu verbringen. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und schüttelte ihre Füße, die vom langen Sitzen eingeschlafen waren, bis sie lediglich nur noch unangenehm kribbelten. Gerade wollte sie zum Teich hinüber gehen, da fiel ihr Blick auf die Butterblume, die sie achtlos auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen.

Sie mochte keine Verschwendung - und besonders mochte sie es nicht Pflanzen unnütz sterben zu lassen. Rasch hockte sie sich hin und bohrte mit dem Zeigefinger ein kleines Loch in den weichen Erdboden. Geübt steckt sie den Stiel der Blume hinein und klopfte die Erde darum fest. Es kostete sie nur ein Tröpfchen ihrer göttlichen Macht, um der bereits absterbenden Pflanze neues Leben einzuhauchen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus, als sie fühlte wie die Blume neue zarte Wurzeln austrieb und sich in die Erde eingrub.

Zufrieden stand sie auf und schlenderte zu den noch immer ausgelassen badenden Nymphen hinüber.

Gerade als sie die Schließe ihres Kleides öffnen wollte, fühlte sie das Herannahen einer fremden Präsenz. Alarmiert sah sie sich um. Doch außer ihr, Cleo und deren Freundinnen war niemand da. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich geirrt.

Seitdem sie vom Olymp zurückgekommen war, hatte sie bereits ein paar Mal das seltsame Gefühl gehabt, beobachtet zu werden, doch immer wieder hatte sie keine Hinweise finden können, dass es wirklich jemanden gab, der ihr nachspionierte. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte war der Gedanke an sich schon lächerlich. Wer sollte sich auch die Zeit nehmen, sie heimlich zu beobachten? Und vor allem , warum? Der Gedanke war so absurd, dass sie lachen musste.

Noch immer lachend, schlüpfte sie aus ihrem Kleid und sprang mit einem lauten Kampfschrei in den Teich, dass die Nymphen kichernd und kreischend auseinander stoben.

Kaum war sie wieder aufgetaucht, schwamm Cleo herüber, um sie unterzutauchen. Schnell hatten auch die anderen Gefallen an dem neuen Spiel gefunden und es entbrannte eine wilde Wasserschlacht. Und so bemerkte niemand, wie sich die Zweige des Fliederbusches sacht im Wind bewegten. Das wäre nicht weiter auffällig gewesen- wenn der Flieder nicht an einer absolut Windgeschützten Stelle gewachsen wäre…


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

_Das Leben ist voller Überraschungen, es ist nicht immer edel oder erhaben, manchmal ist es absurd, aber es gibt immer eine Hoffnung. (G.Greene) _

Leise summend schlenderte Persephone über die Nysaebene. Immer wieder blieb sie stehen, um sich nach einer besonders schönen Blume zu bücken. Die weite, von leise rauschenden Mandelbäumen eingefasste Fläche war übersäht von einem wahren Blumenmeer; Malven und wilder Thymian wucherten so weit das Auge blickten und erfüllten die laue Morgenluft mit ihren gemischten Gerüchen, roter Mohn wiegte sich als leuchtender Farbtupfer im Wind, während die kleineren Butterblumen tapfer in sattem Gelb leuchteten. Sie liebte die Vielfalt des Frühlings; das Erwachen der Natur, die unübersehbar vor Leben strotzte und die ganze Welt in bunte Farben tauchte.

Ihre gute Laune hatte jedoch noch einen anderen Grund. Demeter war am vergangenen Abend zu einer Reise nach Athen aufgebrochen, von der sie erst in neun Tagen wieder zurückkehren würde. Neun Tage ohne die ständige alles überwachende Präsenz ihrer Mutter. Persephone konnte den Geschmack der Freiheit förmlich auf ihrer Zunge schmecken! Bisher hatte ihre Mutter sie nie länger als zwei Tage allein gelassen und selbst dann hatte sie Athene oder Artemis gebeten nach Enna zu kommen, um über ihre Tochter zu wachen. Sie hoffte, dass ihrer Mutter endlich erkannt hatte, dass sie nicht länger ein hilfloses kleines Mädchen war, sondern eine erwachsene Frau, die längst in der Lage war für sich selbst zu sorgen.

Was sollte ihr auch geschehen? Enna lag abseits der Domänen der anderen Götter- nicht dass Demeter sich Feinde unter den anderen Göttern geschaffen hatte, es gab zwar einige auf die sie keinen großen Stücke hielt, aber niemand hegte einen ernsthaften Groll gegen ihre stets freundliche, gutgelaunte Mutter- eine kleine fruchtbare Insel mitten im ionischen Meer und war zudem durch einen göttlichen Nebel geschützt, der dafür sorgte, dass sich keine sterblichen Seefahrer dorthin verirrten.

Freiheit, Freiheit, sang es beständig in ihren Ohren. Persephone wusste noch nicht so recht, wie sie diesen ungewohnten Umstand am besten auskosten konnte, doch sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, keine einzige Sekunde zu vergeuden.

Sie bückte sich erneut, um ihrem kleinen Strauß eine weitere Malve hinzuzufügen- da fiel ihr Blick auf eine Hyazinthe, die nur wenige Schritt entfernt wuchs. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie noch nie zuvor eine so perfekt und symmetrisch gewachsene Blume gesehen hatte. Jede einzelne Blüte schimmerte in einem reinen weiß, das im Inneren des Blütenkelchs in ein zartes Rosa überging und perfekt mit dem dunklen Magenta der Stempel harmonierte. Fasziniert ging sie in die Hocke, um dieses kleine Kunstwerk der Natur näher in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Der Stiel und die Blätter waren von einem satten hellen Grün, sogar die zarten Blattadern schienen wie von einem Meister gestaltet worden zu sein. Nirgendwo gab es auch nur den kleinsten Makel- keinen Knick, keine Spur eines Schädlings, keine braunen Flecken. Nur schlichte, atemberaubende makellose Schönheit. Ergriffen streckte sie die Hand aus und strich vorsichtig über den samtigen Stängel. Sie beugte sich vor, um an der Blume zu riechen. Der zarte, süße Duft stieg ihr in die Nase und sie konnte nicht widerstehen ihn tief einzuatmen. Betäubend füllte er ihre Lungen und sie spürte eine wohlige Schläfrigkeit in ihre Glieder ziehen. Wie gut die Hyazinthe roch! Rasch pflückte sie die Blume und hielt sie dicht vor ihr Gesicht, um noch mehr von ihrer unglaublichen Süße einatmen zu können.

Sie war wie berauscht von dem Duft der Pflanze, dass sie die fremde Präsenz erst bemerkte, als es schon viel zu spät war. Unvermittelt riss unter lautem Donner die Erde neben ihr auf und ein von vier schwarzen Pferden gezogener Streitwagen schoss hervor. Ehe sie reagieren konnte, hatte der Wagenlenker sie am Arm gepackt und zu sich herauf gezerrt. Noch immer erfüllte der betäubende Duft der Hyazinthe ihre Sinne und Persephone hatte das Gefühl in einem unwirklichen Traum gefangen zu sein.

Der Streitwagen wendete in einer scharfen Kurve, fast hätte der Schwung sie von den Füßen gerissen, wenn es ihr nicht im letzten Moment gelungen wäre sich an der Silberbeschlagenen Kante festzuklammern. Der Luftzug löste das hellblaue Seidenband mit dem sie ihre Haare zusammen gebunden hatte und wehte es davon, als die Pferde schnaubend an Tempo gewannen. Der Fahrtwind peitschte ihr unaufhörlich Strähnen ihres eigenen Haares ins Gesicht, doch Persephone war viel zu sehr damit beschäftig sich festzuklammern, als dass sie sich darum hätte kümmern können. Mit vor Entsetzen Weitaufgerissenen Augen beobachtete sie wie sie auf die Erdspalte zurasten. Endlich fiel die Betäubung von ihr ab. Sie öffnete den Mund zu einem gellenden Schrei, der die Stille des friedlichen Morgens zerriss.

Sie schrie noch immer, als die Finsternis sie verschluckte und sich die Erdspalte wieder krachend über ihnen schloss.

Die Plötzliche Finsternis, die sie umgab, ließ ihren Schrei abrupt verstummen. Angstvoll klammerte sie sich an der Kante des Streitwagens fest. Sie war noch immer unfähig zu begreifen was gerade geschehen war. Wer konnte so wahnsinnig sein sie zu entführen? Fast hätte sie lachen müssen, als sie daran dachte, was ihre Mutter tun würde, wenn sie davon erfuhr… Ha, ihr Entführer würde sie mit Kusshand zurückgeben, sobald eine zornentbrannte Demeter auf seiner Pforte stand. Persephone wusste, dass ihre rundliche immer freundliche Mutter auch eine dunkle Furchteinflössende Seite hatte, die sie nur sehr selten einsetzte.

Als Zeus sich vor einigen Jahren erdreistet hatte in Gestalt einer Schlange nach Enna zu schleichen und sich bis in ihr Schlafgemach vorzuwagen, hatte sich Demeter in eine mordlüsterne Furie verwandelt- sie hatte Zeus buchstäblich aus dem Haus geprügelt und ihm angedroht, wenn er es noch einmal wagen sollte, in Persephones Nähe zu erscheinen, würde sie dafür sorgen, dass sämtliche Ernten verdorrten und alles pflanzliche Leben auf Jahre hinaus starb. Selbst Zeus war nicht lüstern genug, um sich über diese Drohung hinwegzusetzen. Und bis jetzt hatte es niemand der anderen Götter gewagt, Demeter herauszufordern, indem er sich ihrer behüteten Tochter näherte. Bis jetzt….

Mittlerweile hatten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt; im Vergleich zur hellen Morgensonne der Oberwelt war es noch immer dunkel, doch nun konnte sie die fluoreszierenden Flechten an den Felswänden erkennen, welche die Unterwelt in ein diffuses Zwielicht tauchten.

Der Streitwagen raste mit hoher Geschwindigkeit an spitzkantigen Felsformationen vorbei und folgte dem sich unregelmäßig dahinschlängelnden Verlauf des Tunnels mit einer Leichtigkeit, die verriet, wie gut sich der Wagenlenker auskannte.

Persephone zuckte zusammen und konnte einen angstvollen Aufschrei gerade noch unterdrücken, als sie nur wenige Millimeter an einem tief herabhängenden Stalaktiten vorbeischrammten.

„Du musst dich nicht fürchten- solange du in meiner Nähe bleibst, wird dir in meinem Reich nichts geschehen", erklang eine emotionslose Stimme neben ihr. Ihr rebellierender Magen schlug einen weiteren Purzelbaum, als sie sich umdrehte und ihren Entführer zum ersten Mal richtig betrachten konnte. Eine Hochgewachsene Gestalt in pechschwarze Roben gekleidet, die im Fahrtwind flatterten, schwarze Haare die ein bleiches Gesicht umrahmten, den Blick konzentriert auf den Weg vor ihnen gerichtet, während er die Zügel locker in den Händen hielt- _sein Reich_, sie hatte ihn nie zuvor gesehen und doch wusste sie auch ohne dass er sich ihr vorgestellt hätte, wer so wahnsinnig war Demeters Zorn heraufzubeschwören: Hades, der Herrscher über die Unterwelt und die Toten. Was sollte es ihn schon kümmern, wenn auf der Oberwelt, alles starb und verdorrte? In seinem Reich bedeutete das nichts.

Kore, dachte sie, jetzt hast du wirklich ein Problem!

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken rann, als sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was sie über ihn wusste. Praktisch nichts. Ihre Mutter hatte so gut wie nie über ihn gesprochen. Obwohl er der älteste Sohn der älteren Götter Kronos und Rheia war, wirkte er jünger als Poseidon und Zeus. Als Zeus Kronos erschlug und seine Geschwister befreite war Hades der letzte, der aus dem erkaltenden Leib ihres Vaters zurück ins Leben trat. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Geschwistern, kehrte er nicht unverändert zurück und als Zeus die Reiche unter ihnen aufteilte, schien es nur natürlich ihm, der von ihnen allen dem Tod am nächsten gewesen war, die Herrschaft über die Toten zu übertragen.

Soweit Persephone wusste, verließ Hades sein Reich nur selten- ein Umstand den niemand seiner göttlichen Verwandten zu bedauern schien.

Während sie weiterhin versuchte, nicht darauf zu achten mit welcher irrsinnigen Geschwindigkeit der Streitwagen um schmale Kurven bog und nadelspitze Stalagmiten und Stalaktiten umrundete, schweifte ihr Blick immer wieder zu Hades, der unbeeindruckt von den Gefahren, stoisch nach vorne sah.

Persephone fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Nähe, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass sie nicht freiwillig dort war und keine Möglichkeit sah, wie sie entkommen konnte. Diesmal würde ihr auch ihre Mutter nicht helfen können- es gab niemanden der ihr sagen könnte, wer ihre Tochter entführt hatte. Und bis Demeter in der Unterwelt nach ihr suchte, würde viel Zeit vergehen. Sie musste sich eingestehen, sie war ganz auf sich allein gestellt.

Das war es doch, was ich wollte- eine Gelegenheit meiner Mutter zu beweisen, dass ich für mich selbst sorgen kann, dachte sie bitter. Wie es scheint ist mein Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen. So hatte ich mir das allerdings nicht vorgestellt!

Die unterdrückte Angst wandelte sich in kalte Wut, als ihr plötzlich aufging, dass sie sich die fremde Präsenz während der vergangenen Tage nicht eingebildet hatte. Mit einem Mal war ihr nur allzu klar _wer_ sie beobachtet hatte- und vor allem wann!

Eine zornige Röte erschien auf ihren Wangen, als sie daran dachte, dass er sie beim Baden beobachtet hatte.

Dieser Perverse! Dieser Charakterzug musste in der Familie liegen, und wenn man bedachte wessen Bruder er war, sollte sie das nicht weiter verwundern. Doch das hieß nicht, dass sie einfach so vergessen konnte, dass er sich erdreistet hatte sie beim Baden zu bespannen. Wütend krampfte sie die Hände zusammen bis ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, weshalb er sie entführt hatte. Artemis hatte Recht- Männer waren allesamt gleich; von ihren Trieben beherrschte primitive Lüstlinge, die jede Gelegenheit nutzten, um einer Frau aufzulauern. Doch wenn Hades glaubte, er könnte sie einfach so verschleppen und ihr seinen Willen aufzwingen, dann würde er sich noch sehr wundern! Sie dachte an den kleinen, aber scharfen Dolch den sie stets bei sich trug und ein flüchtiges Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Sollte er es nur wagen sie anzufassen! Sie war vielleicht keine Kriegerin wie Athene, aber Artemis hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht ihr beizubringen, wie sie sich verteidigen konnte. Die Jagdgöttin hatte dabei besonders viel Zeit auf Techniken und Tricks verwandt, die den empfindlichsten Stellen eines Mannes den größten Schaden zufügten. Damals hatte Persephone noch Mitleid empfunden, doch jetzt war sie sich sicher, dass sie nicht zögern würde das Gelernte anzuwenden. Zwar wusste sie, dass ihr Dolch einem Gott keinen dauerhaften Schaden zufügen konnte, aber auch wenn jede durch ihn geschlagene Wunde schnell wieder verheilte- der Schmerz würde ausreichen, um ihr einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Und den würde sie nutzen!

„Wir sind da."

Persephone, war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie die Pferde langsamer geworden waren und schließlich angehalten hatten. Ein dürrer Bursche mit Wieselartigen Gesichtszügen, der sie neugierig begaffte, war bereits dabei die Pferde abzuschirren.

Verdutzt starrte sie auf die bleiche Hand die Hades ihr entgegen hielt, um ihr das Aussteigen zu erleichtern.

Wenn er glaubte, er könne sie jetzt durch vorgetäuschte Freundlichkeit ködern, dann hatte er sich gründlich geirrt!

Arrogant wandte sie den Kopf zur Seite und stolzierte mit einem großen Schritt aus dem Wagen heraus. Dabei achtete sie nicht auf den Untergrund und versank prompt in einer schlammigen Pfütze. Das brackige Wasser färbte den Saum ihres Kleides schlammig grau und stieg mehrere Zentimeter daran hoch.

Das war jetzt genau das, was sie brauchte!

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und warf Hades einen wütenden Blick zu. Sollte er es nur wagen über sie zu lachen!

Doch er tat nichts dergleichen. Er trug dieselbe gleichgültige Miene zur Schau, wie zuvor und auch seine kalten schwarzen Augen verrieten nicht, ob er sich nicht doch innerlich über sie amüsierte. Er ließ die verschmähte Hand sinken und drehte sich um.

„Folge mir. Und achte auf den Untergrund- so nah beim Fluss ist es mitunter schlammig."

Hörte sie da etwa den leisesten Hauch von Belustigung in seiner Stimme? Nein, sie musste sich geirrt haben. Missmutig raffte sie ihr verdrecktes Gewand und beeilte sich ihm zu folgen, ohne erneut in eine der zahlreichen schillernden Pfützen zu treten. Sie konnte sich nun zumindest vorstellen, wieso er schwarze Kleidung bevorzugte- in diesem dusteren Drecksloch war es einfach praktischer, als eine leuchtend weiße Toga, die jeden Dreckspritzer wie auf dem Präsentierteller hervorhob.

Hades strebte mit großen Schritten zu einem etwa hundert Schritt entferntem Gebäude, das aus schwarzem Marmor zu bestehen schien und einen Kunstvoll gemeißelten Eingangsbogen besaß.

Persephone musste sich anstrengen, um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie doch immer zwei Schrittlängen hinter ihm zurückblieb. Während sie bemüht hinter ihm herhastete und das ein oder andere Mal über eine Unebenheit stolperte, wünschte sie sich sie besäße Medusas Versteinerungsblick. Doch ihre Fähigkeiten beschränkten sich auf die Kräfte einer Vegetationsgöttin- ein versteinernder Blick, so nützlich er in ihrer Situation auch gewesen wäre, gehörte nicht dazu.

So blieb ihr nichts übrig, als vergeblich zu hoffen ihr böser Blick würde sich durch schiere Willenskraft durch seine schwarze Robe direkt in sein Pechschwarzes Herz bohren und ihn tot umfallen lassen. Wie erwartet geschah nichts dergleichen und so erreichten sie wenig später das von acht schwarzen Marmorsäulen eingerahmte Eingangsportal. Geräuschlos schwangen die sicherlich vier Meter hohen, mit aus Silber bestehenden Mäandermustern beschlagenen Flügeltüren, nach innen auf.

Ihr war etwas mulmig zu mute, aber sie presste die Lippen zusammen und folgte Hades ins Innere.

Sobald sie die Eingangshalle betreten hatten, schlossen sich die Türen wieder geräuschlos hinter ihnen. Persephone wunderte sich nicht darüber; manche Götter mochten es in ihrer Domäne mit ihren Kräften zu spielen- so etwas beeindruckte sie nicht im Mindesten!

Die Eingangshalle bestand aus einem langen von Säulen flankierten Gang. Kunstvolle Reliefs an den Seitenwänden stellten verschiedene Heroen im Kampf gegen mythische Ungeheuer dar. Wie auch die äußere Front war alles aus schwarzem Marmor gehauen. In regelmäßigen Abständen malten die goldenen Feuerschalen flackernde Schatten an die Wände. Sie rümpfte verächtlich die Nase, so leicht würde sie sich nicht einschüchtern lassen.

Ein weiteres Ebenholzportal führte zu einem Kreisförmigen Saal, von dem im rückwärtigen Teil fünf schmale Türen abzweigten. Eine Säulengalerie umrundete den gesamten Saal, der trotz der auf ihr platzierten Kohlebecken, kalt und düster wirkte.

Unwillkürlich keuchte Persephone auf, als ihr Blick auf das Zentrum des Raumes fiel. Auf einer kleinen Empore exakt in der Mitte erhob sich ein Thron aus bleich schimmernden Schädeln und polierten Knochen.

Hades war ebenfalls stehen geblieben und musterte sie mit einem undeutbaren Blick.

„Du wirst noch genügend Zeit haben, die Räumlichkeiten zu bewundern", bemerkte er ungerührt. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihm ihre Abscheu nicht entgangen war, doch er drehte sich wieder um und schien zu erwarten, dass sie wie ein Lamm, das zur Schlachtbank geführt wurde, hinter ihm hertrottete. Wieder einmal wallte ihr Zorn unvermittelt hoch und riss sie aus ihrer Erstarrung. Sollte er nur glauben, er könne sie einschüchtern- so leicht würde sie es ihm nicht machen!

Wütend folgte sie ihm durch den Raum und durch die mittlere Tür hindurch.

Auf das, was sich dahinter befand war sie nicht vorbereitet. Überrascht blinzelte sie. Vor ihr lag ein von hellen Säulengängen umrahmter quadratischer Innenhof. Ein großer sanft plätschernder Springbrunnen dominierte die Fläche und sie musste zweimal nach oben schauen, um sich zu versichern, dass das angenehme warme Licht nicht von einer echten Sonne stammte. Und obwohl sie wusste, dass es sich nur um eine, durch göttliche Macht erschaffene, Illusion handeln konnte, war sie versucht zu glauben, der klare blaue Sommerhimmel wäre echt.

Die Marmorstaue des Brunnen- eine Nixe, die Wasser aus einem goldenen Füllhorn goss, drehte sich langsam im Kreis. Ihr Fischschwanz war mit tausenden schimmernder Perlmuttschuppen besetzt. Beim näher kommen entdeckte sie, dass die lebendig wirkenden großen meerfarbenen Augen aus polierten und kunstvoll geschliffenen Halbedelsteinen bestanden. Die Statue war so lebensecht gearbeitet, dass sie sich nicht gewundert hätte, wenn sie mit einem Platschen untergetaucht wäre. Persephone konnte sich kaum von diesem Anblick los reißen, doch Hades war bereits vorausgegangen und wartete am Ende des Hofes neben einer weiteren von wilden Weinreben umwucherten Tür. Sie zwang sich eine unbeteiligte Miene aufzusetzen, und stolzierten mit gemessenen Schritten zu ihm hin. Dann hatte er eben einen schönen Springbrunnen. Das entschuldigte noch immer nicht das Spannen. Von der Entführung gar nicht erst zu reden!

Hinter der Tür erstreckte sich ein weiterer Säulengestützter Korridor. Auf beiden Seiten waren in regelmäßigen Abständen Ebenholztüren eingelassen. Wieder waren goldenen Kohlebecken an den Seiten aufgestellt worden, doch im Gegensatz zu der düsteren kalten Eingangshalle, bestand dieser Gang aus hellem Marmor. Auch die Deckenfresken waren in dezenten hellen Farben gehalten und zeigten florale Rankenmotive. Persephone hätte gedacht, nach dem Springbrunnen und dem Innenhof könnte sie nichts mehr überraschen, aber dieser Gebäudeteil schien so fehl am Platz, dass sie beinahe lachen musste. Sie riss sich zusammen, als sie bemerkte, dass Hades wieder stehen geblieben war. Wenn sie nicht aufgepasst hätte, wäre sie direkt in ihn hinein gelaufen und das war etwas, was sie unbedingt vermeiden wollte!

Er deutete auf die Tür, vor der sie standen.

„Hinter dieser Tür liegen deine Gemächer. Ich hoffe, es ist alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit."

Sie verschwendete keine Zeit, sondern rauschte mit all der Würde, die sie in ihren verdreckten Kleidern aufbringen konnte, an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und schob demonstrativ den Riegel vor.

„Ich werde jemanden schicken, der dir beim Umkleiden behilflich ist", erklang Hades Stimme gedämpft durch das Holz der Tür. Wie schon zuvor konnte sie nicht feststellen, ob er über ihr Verhalten erzürnt war. Sie verzichtete auf eine Antwort und schwieg eisern. Zu ihrer großen Befriedigung erklang schon bald der Widerhall sich entfernender Schritte. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich kindisch verhielt, aber sie genoss diesen kleinen Triumph. Es kam ihr wie ein kleiner aber strategisch wichtiger Sieg vor. Die Bestätigung- wenn auch nur ihr selbst gegenüber, dass sie sich nicht klein kriegen lassen würde, weder durch Drohungen noch durch Schmeicheleien.

Sie überlegte, ob sie die beschlagene schwere Kleidertruhe als zusätzliche Sicherheitsmaßnahme vor die Tür schieben sollte, entschloss sich dann aber dagegen. Sie würde ihn nicht glauben lassen, dass er sie einschüchtern konnte, oh nein!

Entschlossen verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

Es konnte sicher nicht schaden, wenn sie sich erst einmal in ihrem Gefängnis umsah.

Durch Bogenförmig gemeißelte Fenster flutete Sonnenlicht in den Raum und gab ihm eine behagliche Atmosphäre. Sie hatte einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf eine sorgfältig gepflegte Gartenanlage voller blühender Rosenbüsche und betörend duftenden Blumen. Ein kleiner Pfad aus Natursteinen schlängelte sich zwischen kunstvoll angelegten Blumenbeeten und kleinen Teichen hindurch zu einer einladen mit wildem wein berankten Laube. Hier und da ragte eine Marmorstaue einer Nymphe oder eines musizierenden Satyrn aus dem Grün der Hecken heraus und unter einer prächtigen Trauerweide lud eine gemütliche Holzbank dazu ein sich hinzusetzen und die Seele baumeln lassen. Dieser Anblick verschlug ihr erneut den Atem. Wie konnte etwas so schönes an diesem Ort existieren?

Es juckte sie in den Fingern, ihre Sandalen abzustreifen und über den grünen Rasen zu laufen- doch sie hielt sich zurück. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, einen Vorteil zu verspielen, wenn sie sich der Schönheit der Natur hingab und vergaß, warum sie an diesem Ort war.

Allerdings hatte sie noch immer keine Ahnung, warum Hades sich die Mühe gemacht hatte sie zu entführen. Natürlich konnte sie sich einen Grund denken. Artemis hätte ihr sicher zugestimmt, dass es eigentlich nur eine einzige primitive Motivation für einen Mann gab, eine Frau zu entführen. Abgesehen von ihrer Entführung, gab es an Hades Verhalten ihr gegenüber nichts auszusetzen. Sie seufzte. Was nutzte es schon sich jetzt darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen? Doch wenn er das nächste Mal auftauchte, das schwor sie sich, dann würde er ihr ein paar Fragen beantworten müssen.

Zufrieden mit diesem wenn auch recht dürftigen Plan beschloss sie die Räumlichkeiten weiter zu erkunden.

Ein aus weißem und schwarzem Marmor bestehendes Mosaik bedeckte den ganzen Boden des rechteckigen Raumes. Fein ziselierte Öllampen hingen von den Deckenbalken herab und warfen einen sanften Lichtschein auf die Bordüre aus Lapislazuli, die sich in einem kompliziert verwobenen Muster an den weiß gekalkten Wänden entlang wand. Ein großer Wandteppich erstreckte sich über dreiviertel der rechten Wand und zeigte die Urmutter Gaia mit allen auf ihr Lebenden Geschöpfen in ihrer vielfältigen Farb- und Formenpracht.

Ergriffen betrachtete sie diese Kunstwerk einige Minuten. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie selbst nach einigen Stunden noch immer ein verstecktes Geschöpf in den Randmustern entdecken konnte. Wer immer diesen Teppich gewoben hatte, war eine überragende Meisterin ihrer Kunst gewesen.

Abgesehen von der Truhe neben der Tür befand sich lediglich ein mit gewundener Rankenschnitzerei verzierter Mahagonitisch mit zwei passenden Sitzbänken in dem Raum.

Auf beiden Seiten waren oval zulaufenden Durchlässe in die Wände eingelassen, die den dahinter liegenden Raum durch luftige indigoblaue Seidenschleier abtrennten.

Persephone entschied sich dafür zunächst nach links zu gehen.

Vorsichtig schob sie die Schleier zur Seite und fand sich in einem üppig ausgestatteten Schlafgemach wieder. Ein großes Bett aus rötlich schimmerndem Mahagoni nahm die meiste Fläche an. Bestickte Seidenkissen türmten sich darauf und weckten in ihr den Wunsch sich rückwärts in diese Kissenpracht hineinfallen zu lassen. Ein Betthimmel aus Seide und Gaze in verschiedenen Rotschattierungen wölbte sich darüber. Unzählige dicke Kerzen waren auf großen Silbertellern im Raum platziert worden, mehrere beschlagene Kleidertruhen und Regale in denen sich sorgfältig aufgereihte Schriftrollen türmten, sowie ein flauschiger Teppich vervollständigten die Ausstattung.

Persephone konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Mund aufklappte und sie wortlos auf diese ganze Pracht starrte.

Während sie sich stumm herumdrehte um die Schönheit des Raumes von allen Seiten zu betrachten, fiel ihr ein kleines Objekt auf, das sie vorher übersehen hatte.

Auf einem dunkelroten Kissen in der Mitte des Bettes lag ein Maiglöckchen. Erstaunt hob sie die Blume auf.

Eine leichte Röte breitete sich auf ihren Wangen aus, während sie die Blume vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her drehte.

Nein, dachte sie, sei nicht albern! Woher soll _er_ auch wissen, was diese Blume bedeutet? Und selbst wenn, das ist doch alles nur Taktik. So leicht lasse ich mich nicht von ihm hereinlegen!

Erschrocken ließ sie das Maiglöckchen aufs Bett fallen, als ein energisches Klopfen an der Tür ertönte.

Wer konnte das nur sein? Vorsichtshalber packte sie einen Schriftrollenhalter aus gehärtetem Leder. Das Gewicht war annehmbar und wenn sie kräftig genug zuschlug würde er seinen Zweck erfüllen. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie zur Tür. Gerade als sie den Riegel wegschieben und mit ihrem improvisiertem Prügel ausholen wollte erklang die helle Stimme eines Mädchens.

„Hallo?"

Sie beschloss das Risiko einzugehen und ließ ihre Waffe sinken, um, die Tür zu entriegeln.

Vor ihr stand ein recht klein geratenes mageres junges Mädchen in einer abgerissenen Tunika die zerschlissen wirkte und mehrere ausgewaschene bräunliche Flecken aufwies. Ihr wirres dunkelbraunes Haar wurde von einem geflochtenen Lederriemen nur dürftig aus dem schmalen bleichen Gesicht gehalten und fiel wie tote Schlangen weit über ihren Rücken hinab. Das Mädchen musterte sie neugierig aus großen grauen mit einem dicken Kohlstrich umrandeten Augen, ehe sie die blassen Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzog.

„Mein Name ist Ker. Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass du zum Essen erwartet wirst", flink glitten ihre Augen über den schmutzigen Saum ihres Kleides und sie krauste die Stirn, „nun ja, wahrscheinlich möchtest du bestimmt vorher noch ein Bad nehmen oder? Ich meine so kannst du dich ja schlecht vor Hades blicken lassen. Aber keine Sorge, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin wird Aphrodite grün vor Neid." Ehe Persephone wusste, wie ihr geschah hatte Ker sie bereits in das rechte Nebenzimmer geschoben, das sich als luxuriöses Bad mit einem großen gefliesten Badebecken entpuppte. Kers ununterbrochener Redeschwall erstickte ihre halbherzigen Protestversuche im Keim und so fand sie sich kurze Zeit später in angenehm heißem Badewasser wieder. Wohliger Rosmarinduft stieg von den Wasserschwaden auf und ließ Kers Geplapper im Hintergrund verschwinden, während diese fortfuhr Persephones Haare immer wieder mit einem Kamillesud zu spülen bis sie wie helles Gold glänzten.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit verging in der Persephone mit kostbaren Ölen massiert wurde, bis ihre Haut sich so samtig weich anfühlte wie nie zuvor. Zwischendurch fragte sie sich schon fast verzweifelt ob Ker bald aus Luftmangel umfallen würde, doch diese tat nichts dergleichen und fuhr fort, ihr Komplimente über ihr Haar zumachen und in allen ermüdenden Details auszuführen, was sie noch alles unternehmen würde, um ihre Schönheit „in voller Pracht erstrahlen" zu lassen.

Zwar hatte sie sich ergeben Frisieren und ankleiden lassen – sogar als Ker mit einem Paar aus Goldschnüren geflochtener Sandalen mit lächerlich hohen Absätzen angerückt war, hatte sie sich in ihr Schicksal gefügt, doch als sie einen ganzen Bauchladen voll Schminktiegel anschleppte, war es endgültig zu viel.

„Nein", meinte Persephone entschieden und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du wirst mich auf keinen Fall anmalen wie eine Hetäre!"

Ker verzog die blassen Lippen zu etwas, das wohl einen Schmollmund darstellen sollte und versuchte es mit einem herzerweichenden Dackelblick. Dank ihrer extremen Augenbemalung gab ihr das den Anschein eines erstickenden Pandabärens in seinen letzten Atemzügen. Ker bemerkte, dass ihr Versuch nicht fruchtete und änderte die Taktik.

„Wie wäre es damit: du lässt mich meine Arbeit machen und wenn dir das Ergebnis nicht gefällt, dann wisch ich alles wieder ab?"

Zweifelnd sah Persephone auf die dargebotene knochige Hand. Schließlich gab sie nach und schlug ein.

„Na gut, aber wenn es mir nicht gefällt, dann hältst du dein Versprechen!"

„Natürlich!", trällerte Ker fröhlich, wenn auch völlig unmelodisch und verlor keine Zeit Puder aufzutragen und mit Feuereifer ans Werk zu gehen.

Als Persephone schon dachte, sie könnte es nicht mehr länger ertragen gezupft und bepinselt zu werden, entkorkte Ker eine kleine Kristallphiole und tupfte ihr je einen Tropfen des Inhalts hinter die Ohren und an die Handgelenke. Der betörende Duft von Amber hüllte sie sanft ein

Nachdem sie die Phiole wieder verkorkt und an die Seite gestellt hatte, trat sie einen Schritt zurück und bewunderte voller Stolz ihr Werk.

„Perfekt!", verkündete sie strahlend und zog das Laken zur Seite mit dem sie den Mannshohen Spiegel abgedeckt hatte.

Etwas nervös stand Persephone auf um sich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Ker sie nicht allzu unkenntlich verunstaltet hatte.

Ungläubig starrte sie ihr Spiegelbild an. Das konnte doch unmöglich sie sein? Und doch die Fremde riss die rehbraunen Augen ebenso erstaunt auf wie sie selbst.

„Und?", erkundigte sich Ker neugierig, „ habe ich zuviel versprochen? Heute Abend werden selbst Helena von Troja und Aphrodite neben dir wie zwei vertrocknete alte Jungfern aussehen!"

„Das ist…", noch immer verschlug es ihr vor Staunen den Atem. Sie hatte immer gewusst dass sie alles andere als Hässlich war, aber was sie dort im Spiegel sah, hatte kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit der Kore, die mit unordentlich geflochtenem Zopf in ihrem ältesten Leinenkittel zum Blumenpflücken über die Nysaebene rannte.

Das smaragdgrüne knöchellange Seidengewand schimmerte bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung und umschmeichelte ihre Figur wie eine zweite Haut. An den Schultern von zwei goldenen Fibeln gehalten, fiel es an den Armen in zwei halblangen Schleiern bis zur Hüfte hinunter. Obwohl der mit filigraner Goldstickerei verzierte Ausschnitt weitaus großzügiger ausfiel, als bei jedem ihrer normalen Kleider, wirkte er nicht im Mindesten so vulgär, wie die lächerliche Entschuldigung dessen, was Aphrodite als Kleid bezeichnete. Ein geflochtener goldfarbener Gürtel, mit einem eingewobenen grünen Seidenband schlang sich zweimal um ihre Taille, und reichte nach einem exakt mittig platzierten Knoten bis zu ihren Knien hinab, wo er in zwei grüngoldenen Quasten auslief.

Ein seitlicher Schlitz, der bis knapp über ihr rechtes Knie reichte, ließ bei jedem Schritt ein wenig helle Haut aufblitzen, und regte die Fantasie des Betrachters allein dadurch an, dass er mehr verhüllte, als zeigte.

Die Sandalen, die ihr vorher so lächerlich vorgekommen waren, streckten ihre Beine und machten sie fünf Zentimeter größer, wodurch das Kleid gerade an ihrer schlanken Figur herunterfallen konnte, ohne unbeabsichtigte Falten zu werfen.

Als wäre das alles bereits nicht genug, hatte Ker ihre Haare in eine blonde Lockenflut verwandelt. Ein wellenförmiges Goldband zog sich über ihre Stirn und war mehrmals um die auf ihrem Hinterkopf aufgetürmten Locken gewunden. Zu beiden Seiten wurde ihr Gesicht von mehreren lockigen Strähnen umrahmt.

Persephones Befürchtungen hinsichtlich Kers Schminkkünste hatten sich nicht bewahrheitet. Im Gegenteil!

Das quirlige Mädchen hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und Talent bewiesen ihre Vorzüge zu betonen, ohne sie in ein wandelndes Gemälde zu verwandeln.

Ein fein gezogene Linie aus schwarzem Khol umrandete ihre Augen; Ker hatte ein zartes Grün auf ihre Lider aufgetragen, das bis zu den Augenbrauen in ein warmes Gold überging und ihre Rehbraunen Augen noch mehr hervorhoben. Die Brauen waren kaum merklich nachgezogen worden und auch die Lippen glänzten dank einer dünnen Schicht Creme dezent, so dass ihre Augen unweigerlich den Blickfang bildeten.

Persephone konnte es noch immer kaum glauben. Und doch war es Wirklichkeit. Einen kleinen Moment lang wollte sie Ker bitten, ihre Bemühungen wieder rückgängig zu machen. Sie hatte bestimmt nicht vor Hades glauben zu lassen, dass sie sich für ihn so herausputzte, doch dann kam ihr eine neue boshafte Idee, die sie zufrieden Lächeln ließ. Sollte er ruhig ihre Schönheit bewundern und sehen was er nie haben würde.

„Du hast recht", meinte sie, als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass Ker noch immer auf ihre Antwort wartete. „Danke. Obwohl etwas fehlt noch!" So schnell es das ungewohnte Schuhwerk zuließ lief sie hinüber zu dem Stapel ihrer alten Kleider und wühlte darin herum. Triumphierend hielt sie den Dolch in die Höhe. „Fast hätte ich das wichtigste vergessen!"

Zufrieden lächelnd befestigte sie die Dolchscheide an ihrem Gürtel, ohne auf Kers Einwände zu achten.

„Du hast gesagt, Hades erwartet mich zum Essen? Dann wäre es doch äußerst unhöflich ihn warten zu lassen, nicht wahr?"

Ker schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und marschierte zur Tür.

„Folge mir einfach!"

Persephone verließ noch immer lächelnd ihr neues Quartier. Oh ja, das würde eine schöne Überraschung werden, da war sie sich sicher.


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2:

**Kapitel 2:**

Im Herzen ist die Hölle, ist das Paradies.

(fernöstliche Weisheit)

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er sich ebenso sorglos und unbeschwert seines Daseins erfreut hatte, wie die anderen Götter. Doch die Pein von seinem Vater verschlungen zu werden und die Zeit, die er in dessen Inneren eingeschlossen verbrachte, hatten ihn tiefer gezeichnet, als selbst seine Geschwister, die das selbe Schicksal erduldet hatten, ahnen konnten.

Nach Kronos Tod war Hades nicht mehr derselbe gewesen. Er wusste, dass ihn die anderen Götter mieden, da er sich nicht an ihren oberflächlichen Machtkämpfen und kleinlichen Intrigen beteiligte. Und auch wenn sie jede Gelegenheit nutzten, um ihn zu verspotten, wusste er, dass sie ihn insgeheim fürchteten, weil er anders war als sie. Denn er war dem am nächsten gewesen, was sie am allermeisten fürchteten- dem Tod. Auch wenn die Sterblichen und selbst einige der Götter selbst es nicht wussten- auch Götter konnten getötet werden.

Wohl wissend, welches Unbehagen die anderen Götter in seiner Nähe verspürten, zog er es vor sein eigenes Reich nur zu verlassen, wenn es die Umstände unbedingt erforderten.

Die Lust sich am Leben auf der Oberfläche zu erfreuen, hatte ihn schon vor langer Zeit verlassen, denn egal wohin er auch blickte, jede Knospe, jedes neugeborene Lamm und jedes junge Mädchen erinnerten ihn in jedem Augenblick daran, dass ihr Heißbrennendes Lebenslicht nur von kurzer Dauer war und selbst in der Stunde ihrer Geburt den Beginn des unvermeidlichen Endes ankündigten. Was er auch ansah, überall erkannte er bereits die Anzeichen des Todes und Verfalls.

Manchmal, wenn wieder eine arme Seele in die Unterwelt geführt wurde, deren Lebensfaden viel zu früh zerschnitten worden war, hatte er Mitleid verspürt. Immer wenn die Lebensgeschichte eines Verstorbenen von besonders großem Leid geprägt war, fühlte er den Schmerz der Seele wie seinen eigenen. Doch er durfte kein Mitgefühl zeigen. Gefühle waren ach so trügerisch und wer sich von ihnen leiten ließ, der größte aller Narren.

In diesen Momenten wünschte er sich einen Becher aus Lethes Quelle leeren zu dürfen, um die unangenehmen Erinnerungen und Gefühle auslöschen zu können- doch diese einzige Gnade war den Toten vorbehalten. Er war dazu verdammt sein Los zu ertragen.

Mit der Zeit hatte er gelernt seine wahren Gefühle hinter einer gleichgültigen Maske zu verbergen. Und trotzdem war es ihm nicht gelungen die Einsamkeit zu vertreiben. Auch wenn die Unterwelt neben den Toten eine nicht gerade kleine Anzahl Unsterblicher beherbergte, sehnte er sich tief in seinem Inneren nach einer Gefährtin, die nicht fürchtete, was er war und mit ihm gemeinsam herrschen konnte. Jemand, mit dem er seine Gedanken und sogar seine Gefühle teilen konnte.

Es war töricht von ihm gewesen Aphrodite um ihre Hand zu bitten, aber damals war er von ihrer Schönheit so geblendet gewesen, dass er blind für die Tatsache gewesen war, dass ein makellos schöner Körper nicht zwangsläufig einen ebenso vollkommenen Geist beherbergte. Und Aphrodite liebte zunächst nichts so sehr wie sich selbst. Hades bezweifelte auch nicht, dass sie unter Umständen gar nicht in der Lage war jemand anderem tiefere Gefühle entgegen zu bringen, die über pure Leidenschaft hinausgingen. Wie er aus bitterer Erfahrung wusste, scherte sie sich nicht im mindesten so sehr um die Gefühle anderer, wie sie bisweilen vorgab.

Nicht genug, dass sie ihn abgewiesen hatte, nein, sie hatte ihn ausgelacht und gedemütigt, indem sie in aller Öffentlichkeit verkündet hatte, eher würde sie Heras hässlichen Sohn Hephaistos, den hinkenden Schmied ehelichen, als seine Gemahlin zu werden!

Zu Aphrodites Leidwesen war ihr dieser Wunsch erfüllt worden und auf Zeus ausdrücklichen Befehl hin, wurde sie wenig später Hephaistos Frau.

Es hatte lange gedauert, ehe er der erdrückenden Einsamkeit nachgegeben und sich erneut nach einer passenden Braut umgesehen hatte. Die Wahl war ihm nicht leicht gefallen; zwar gab es einige ledige Göttinnen, doch selbst er war nicht verzweifelt genug Artemis oder gar Athene ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen. Beide Göttinnen waren einander an Geist und Schönheit ebenbürtig; mutig genug selbst Zeus die Stirn zu bieten und auch im Kampf erprobt. Ihr einziger Makel war ihrer beider Widerwillen gegen Männer; auch wenn Athene in diesem Punkt etwas zugänglicher war als die Jagdgöttin, wusste Hades nur zu gut, dass er mehr als nur seinen Stolz verlieren konnte, wenn ihnen seine Avancen nicht gefielen.

Hebe, Ares fröhliche Schwester, war es schließlich, die ihm mit ihrer anmutigen Art ins Auge gefallen war. Sie besaß ein sonniges Gemüt und auch wenn sie ein eher zurückhaltendes Wesen hatte, war er sich sicher, dass sie eine gute Ehefrau abgeben würde.

Bei einer Götterversammlung auf dem Olymp hatte er die Gelegenheit genutzt, Hebe seine Absichten darzulegen, während sie ihm Nektar einschenkte.

Wie hatte er auch ahnen sollen, dass ihr Reaktion so extrem ausfallen würde? Sie hatte ihn nicht ausgelacht wie Aphrodite- derartige gedankenlose Bosheit lag nicht in ihrem Wesen, doch unbeabsichtigt, hatte sie ihn ebenso tief getroffen, wie die Ablehnung der Liebesgöttin.

Hebes Augen hatten sich vor Schreck geweitet und ihr Gesicht hatte mit einem Schlag sämtliche Farbe verloren. Als Höhepunkt war ihr der Nektarkrug aus den zitternden Händen geglitten und auf dem Boden zerschellt, während sie selbst ohnmächtig niedersank.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig war es ihm gelungen sie aufzufangen. Dieser Vorfall hatte einen großen Tumult verursacht, da Ares, ganz der aufbrausende Bruder, annahm Hades hätte Hebe etwas angetan. Zeus Eingreifen verhinderte einen handfesten Streit zwischen ihnen.

Danach hatte er sich in die Unterwelt zurückgezogen und beschlossen die Suche aufzugeben.

Welchen Sinn hatte es noch zu hoffen?

Lange hatte er den Olymp und die anderen Götter gemieden. Bis zu jenem Tag.

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt der Versammlung unter einem Vorwand fernzubleiben, doch Hermes hatte seinen Stab mahnend vor seinem Gesicht herumgeschwenkt und ihn nachdrücklich daran erinnert, dass Demeter endlich ihre Tochter mitbringen würde und es doch äußerst unhöflich wäre, wenn er bei diesem Ereignis fehlte.

Am ende hatte Hades zugestimmt zu erscheinen, wenn auch nur, um den überdrehten Götterboten loszuwerden. Hermes hatte immer etwa gehetztes an sich, das ihn kribbelig machte, wenn er dessen ununterbrochenen Bewegungsdrang zu lange beobachten musste.

Natürlich wusste er, dass Demeter eine Tochter hatte. Wer wusste nicht davon? Heras Wutanfall anlässlich der Geburt des Mädchens, war ihm noch allzu gut im Gedächtnis. Doch auch wenn Zeus das eifersüchtige Wesen seiner Frau kannte, hielt ihn das nicht davon ab, sich immer wieder Hals über Kopf in flüchtige Affären zu stürzen. Hera war ein launischer alter Zankteufel, doch Hades konnte nicht verstehen, wieso sein Bruder immer wieder aufs neue andere Frauen beglückte und sich jedes Mal zutiefst erstaunt zeigte, wenn seine Frau buchstäblich explodierte, sobald sie davon erfuhr. Und was das außereheliche Treiben ihres Mannes anging, besaß Hera ein außerordentlich gutes Gespür. Ihre Rachsucht war weithin bekannt, und so hatte es niemanden verwundert, dass Demeter es vorgezogen hatte, ihre Tochter in der Abgeschiedenheit ihrer Domäne auf Enna großzuziehen.

Wie immer hatte sich niemand darum gerissen, während des Banketts neben ihm zu sitzen, und wie so oft fiel diese zweifelhafte Ehre Dionysos zu, der wie üblich berauscht vom Wein selig in anderen Gefilden verweilte und sich an Hades Gegenwart nicht weiter störte, wenn er sie überhaupt noch wahrnahm.

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit musste Hades nicht vorgeben, die reservierte Haltung der anderen Götter nicht zu bemerken. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war vollkommen von einer einzigen Person in Anspruch genommen, als dass er sie für solche Nebensächlichkeiten hätte verschwenden können.

Demeters Tochter. Persephone.

Als er sie zum ersten Mal erblickt hatte, wie sie, sich neugierig umblickend aus dem Streitwagen ihrer Mutter geklettert war, war er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt, unfähig etwas anderes zu tun als sie stumm anzustarren.

Ihr Anblick löste etwas in ihm aus, das er mit Worten nicht beschreiben konnte. Es war als wäre ein Teil, von dem er bis dahin nichts geahnt hatte, tot gewesen und jetzt ganz plötzlich durch ihre Anwesenheit ins Leben zurückgekehrt.

Dabei war es nicht allein ihr Äußeres, das diese heftigen Gefühle in ihm auslöste. Natürlich ließ sich nicht bestreiten, dass Persephone eine natürliche Schönheit besaß, die vollkommen ohne Hilfsmittel erstrahlte. Je länger Hades sie betrachtete, umso weniger konnte er verstehen, dass ihn Aphrodites Reize einst bezaubert hatten. Wie hatte er so blind sein können? Im Gegensatz zu der Liebesgöttin hatte sie es nicht nötig, ihren Körper mithilfe knapp bemessener durchscheinender Kleidung zur Schau zu stellen. Offensichtlich war ihr gar nicht bewusst, dass allein ihr strahlendes Lächeln ausreichte, um einem Mann vollkommen in ihren Bann zu ziehen. Staunend ließ sie sich von ihrer Mutter von Grüppchen zu Grüppchen schleifen und plauderte ehrlich erfreut mit den anderen Göttern. Selbst aus der Ferne konnte Hades erkennen, wie sehr sie es genoss den behütenden Fängen ihrer Mutter für eine Weile zu entkommen. Während sie in eine angeregte Diskussion mit Athene vertieft war, röteten sich Wangen vor Eifer. Ab und an hob sie die Hände und gestikulierte, um etwas zu verdeutlichen oder strich eine vorwitzige blonde Locke aus dem Gesicht.

Hades hätte den Rest der Ewigkeit damit verbringen können, sie einfach nur anzusehen, ohne ihren Anblick jemals müde zu werden.

Am liebsten hätte er dem drängenden Impuls nachgegeben, sich einfach zu ihr zu gesellen, doch er erinnerte sich rechtzeitig an das Desaster mit Hebe. Was immer Demeter ihrer Tochter über ihn berichtet hatte- es konnte mit Sicherheit nichts Schmeichelhaftes gewesen sein.

Der Drang, ihre Nähe zu suchen wurde immer stärker und schließlich beschloss er ein kleines Risiko einzugehen. Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass ihn niemand beobachtete setzte er seinen Helm auf. Nun für alle Augen unsichtbar, näherte er sich Persephone.

War sie aus der Ferne schön zu nennen, so war ihr Anblick aus der Nähe erst recht atemberaubend. Hades musste all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, um den Wunsch zu unterdrücken sie berühren zu wollen.

Schon bald zeigte sich ein weiteres Problem in Gestalt des strahlenden Apollons. In seine besten Gewänder gekleidet, die seine glänzende blonde Haarmähne wie einen Strahlenkranz erscheinen ließen, stolzierte er mit dem selbstbewussten Schritt eines Mannes heran, der sehr genau wusste, dass sein Weg mit gebrochenen Frauenherzen gepflastert war.

Nach einem kurzen Nicken in Richtung seiner Schwester schenkte er Persephone ein gewinnendes Lächeln. Hades kannte Apollon gut genug, um zu wissen, was er im Schilde führte. Lachend warf dieser sich in Positur um sich von seiner besten Seite zu präsentieren und Persephone mit seiner geballten männlichen Pracht zu beglücken. Dabei entging ihm jedoch vollkommen, dass seine Schwester nicht die einzige war, die entnervt das Gesicht verzog. Persephone schien von seinem Gehabe nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt zu sein. Kurz darauf nutzte sie die Gunst der Stunde, sich zu Artemis zu gesellen, die passenderweise am anderen Ende des Saals stand und an einem Weinkrug nippte. Mit einem letzten Lächeln verabschiedete sie sich von Athene und Apollon, der ihr mit verdutztem Gesichtsausdruck hinterher gaffte und vergeblich versuchte zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war.

Wenn man bedachte, dass sie zum ersten Mal auf dem Olymp war, hielt sie sich nicht schlecht…

Der Anflug eines Lächelns, das sich ganz ungewohnt und unwillkürlich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte, verschwand sofort wieder, als er zusah, wie nun auch Ares sein Glück versuchte. Er musste dem Kriegsgott zugestehen, dass er sich wesentlich geschickter anstellte als sein Vorgänger. Das Flattern in seinem Magen verwandelte sich in eiskalte Wut, als er tatenlos zusehen musste, wie Ares Persephone umgarnte und scheinbar sogar Erfolg hatte.

Seine Gedanken rasten, er konnte es nicht ertragen sie an den Kriegsgott zu verlieren, das war unmöglich! Doch was sollte- was _konnte_ er tun?

Fieberhaft ging er seine beschränkten Möglichkeiten durch, als sein Blick auf Demeter fiel, die auf einem Diwan neben Helios ruhte und sich fröhlich plaudernd eine Weintraube nach der anderen zwischen die Lippen schob.

Eilig hastete er hinter eine Säule ehe er seinen Helm abnahm und wieder sichtbar wurde.

Zunächst hatte sich Demeter ihm gegenüber gewohnt kühl verhalten, doch kaum hatte er beiläufig erwähnt, wie gut sich ihre Tochter mit Ares unterhielt, da war sie aufgesprungen und hatte in dem Bemühen Persephone, vor Ares gierigen Fingern zu bewahren, ein erstaunliches Tempo an den Tag gelegt.

Als sie wenig später den Olymp verließen, hatte er noch immer ihr Bild vor Augen.

Noch nie war ihm sein eigenes Reich so düster und trostlos vorgekommen wie in den Tagen darauf. Selbst im Traum erschien ihm Persephones bezauberndes Lächeln. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu ihr, und er fragte sich, was sie wohl gerade tat.

Schließlich hatte er es nicht länger ausgehalten und war auf den Olymp gestiegen, um seinen Bruder um Hilfe zu bitten.

Zeus hatte sich geweigert, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass er selbst ein Auge auf die junge Göttin geworfen hatte. Aber dieses Mal blieb Hades unnachgiebig. Schließlich gelang es ihm Zeus umzustimmen- nicht zuletzt durch das Versprechen, Hera nicht zu erzählen, dass der Knabe Herakles- das Ergebnis von Zeus jüngstem Fehltritt- nicht ganz so tot war, wie ihr Mann sie hatte glauben lassen…

Ein wenig nervös sah er von dem üppig gedeckten Tisch auf zur Tür.

Wo blieb sie nur?

Zwar hatte er Ker aufgetragen, ihr behilflich zu sein, aber eine Frau konnte doch unmöglich drei Stunden mit ankleiden verbringen?

Eine kleine Ewigkeit verging, in der er immer wieder von seinem Stuhl aufstand und unruhig hin und her lief, eher er sich wieder hinsetzte und fort fuhr die Tür ungeduldig anzustarren.

Gerade als er in Gedanken versunken den vor Speisen überquellenden Tisch betrachtete und sich fragte, ob nicht etwas fehlte, das ihr besonders gut schmecken könnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Persephone betrat den Raum.

Hades konnte den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden und bemerkte kaum, wie Ker an ihr vorbei in den Raum schlüpfte.

War ihm Persephone vorher schon betörend schön erschienen, so fragte er sich nun wie er es jemals ausgehalten hatte ohne sie zu sein. Ihre Gegenwart schien selbst die finstersten Ecken des Raumes zu erhellen, und wenn er daran dachte, dass sie für immer bei ihm bleiben würde, hätte er am liebsten einen ausgelassenen Freudentanz vollführt, der selbst Dionysos vor Neid erblassen lassen würde. Mühsam sammelte er die kläglichen Reste seiner Beherrschung zusammen und erhob sich, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus." Selbst in seinen Ohren klang das nichts sagend und lahm, doch wenigstens verriet seine Stimme nichts von dem Sturm der Gefühle, der in ihm tobte. Jetzt war auch kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt, ihr zu sagen, dass sich danach sehnte seine Finger durch ihr glänzendes Haar gleiten zu lassen, sie zu küssen, bis ihm der Atem fehlte und sich im Anblick ihrer Augen zu verlieren.

Ihre Augen - ihm war bereits vorher aufgefallen, dass ihre Augen jede ihrer Gemütsregungen verrieten. Als er sie in sein Reich entführte, hatten sich Unsicherheit und ein Hauch von Angst darin widergespiegelt und ihn an ein aufgeschrecktes Rehkitz erinnert, das nicht wusste, ob der Jägers zu seiner Beute erkoren hatte.

Jetzt war nichts mehr davon zu sehen- im Gegenteil, ihrer Augen waren fast ebenso dunkel, wie seine eigenen.

Überrascht stellte er fest, dass auch ihre Miene alles andere als ängstlich oder zurückhaltend war. Kein Zweifel, seine zukünftige Braut war äußerst zornig. Zorn war immer noch besser als Angst- zumindest fürchtete sie ihn nicht. Wenn ihr Zorn erst verraucht war, würde sie sich alles schon fügen. Da war er sich sicher.

Ohne auf sein Kompliment zu reagieren stolzierte Persephone zu dem freien Stuhl am anderen Ende der reich gedeckten Tafel, gerade rechtzeitig erinnerte sie sich an ihr Vorhaben und setzte sich anmutig hin, wobei sie sorgfältig darauf achtete, den Stoff des Kleides nicht zu zerknittern.

Sie begnügte sich damit, ihn über die überquellenden Speisen hinweg, finster anzusehen. Mit erlesenen Speisen, konnte er kaum dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre Entführung vergaß. Oh, waren das etwas in Honig gebackene Datteln im Speckmantel? Wieso musste er auch ausgerechnet ihre Lieblingsspeise auftischen? Und dahinter, eine Schale mit Zimt bestreutem Melonenkompott. Gefüllte Wachteln, kandierte Äpfel- eine Köstlichkeit reihte sich an die nächste. Krampfhaft versuchte sie nicht daran zu denken, dass sie außer einem hastigen Frühstück noch nichts gegessen hatte.

„Bitte, greif ruhig zu. Ich hoffe es ist etwas darunter, das du magst.", forderte Hades sie auf, der anscheinend ihre hungrigen Blicke bemerkt hatte.

„Nein, danke!", antwortete sie trotzig. „Ich habe keinen Hunger!" Zu ihrem Pech, beschloss ihr Magen in diesem Augenblick, laut knurrend seine Ansprüche anzumelden. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Wangen verräterisch röteten. Wieso musste sie sich in seiner Anwesenheit auch immer wieder in eine peinliche Situation bringen?

Einen langen Augenblick lang sagte niemand etwas. Nicht einmal Ker, die sich nahezu unsichtbar im Hintergrund hielt, um bei Bedarf Wein einzuschenken, wagte sich einzumischen, sondern verfolgte das Geschehen mit großen Augen.

Persephone, spürte wie die Wut in ihrem Inneren immer neue Nahrung bekam und anschwoll, wie ein Funke an einem heißen Sommertag, der innerhalb weniger Augenblicke zu einem alles verzehrenden Waldbrand heranwuchs. Sie warf ihm den zornigsten Blick zu, den sie fertig brachte und hoffte, er würde begreifen, dass sie keineswegs nachgeben würde. Da konnten die Datteln noch so verführerisch duften, und wenn ihr das Wasser auch buchstäblich im Mund zusammenlief- sie würde hart bleiben!

Hades schien sich an ihrem wütenden Blick nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil, er erwiderte ihren Blick ungerührt. Schließlich war sie es, die den Blickkontakt abbrach.

„Wenn meine Mutter erfährt, wo ich bin, wird sie kommen und mich holen!", drohte sie, als sie den Blick abwandte.

„Das glaube ich nicht", erwiderte Hades ruhig.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr überrascht. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihre Drohung in ein zitterndes Häuflein verwandelte, aber diese ungerührte Haltung gefiel ihr nicht.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„ Auch Demeter wird es nicht wagen, sich Zeus zu widersetzen", erklärte er ohne sie auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Zeus?" Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme vor Wut schrill klang. „Was hat er damit zu tun?"

„Ich habe ihn um seine Zustimmung gebeten, dich zu meiner Königin machen zu dürfen."

Scheppernd prallte der goldene Weinkelch auf dem Boden auf, den Persephone mit einer Hand vom Tisch gefegt hatte, als sie wütend von ihrem Stuhl hochgeschossen war.

„Zeus?", zischte sie und ihre Stimme klang gefährlich leise. „ Du hast _Zeus_ um seine Zustimmung gebeten? Was bin ich, eine Kuh, die man einfach so an den meistbietenden verschachern kann?" Sie hatte beide Hände auf die Tischplatte gestützt und sah aus als wollte sie jeden Moment über den Tisch Hinwegspringen, bereit sich auf ihn zu stürzen, wenn ihr seine Antwort nicht gefiel.

„Verzeih mir. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen", antwortete er mit leiser Stimme. „ Ich hatte nicht gedacht-"

„Natürlich nicht!", unterbrach sie ihn schneidend. „Niemand denkt je daran mich zu fragen, was ich will. Es heißt immer Kore tu dies, Kore tu das. Aber ich lasse mich nicht länger bevormunden- und das kannst du Zeus ausrichten: nur weil sich meine Mutter seinem Urteil beugt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er über mich entscheiden kann!"

Kaum hatte sie die letzten Worte ausgesprochen, da war sie auch schon durch die Tür gerauscht und ehe Hades noch etwas zu seiner Verteidigung hervorbringen konnte, ließ sie die schwere Tür hinter sich mit einem lauten Knall zuschlagen, der in der Stille des Raumes ein bedrohliches Echo erzeugte.

Niedergeschlagen blickte Hades auf die unberührten Speisen. Er hatte gehofft, sich mit dem Essen für sein überhastetes Verhalten entschuldigen zu können, doch das war gründlich schief gegangen. Ein leiser Seufzer des Bedauerns stahl sich über seine Lippen.

„Meinst du ich sollte ich sollte ihr hinterher gehen?", fragte er Ker, als er seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Nun", meinte sie gedehnt, „ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich es zuerst versuche." Sie schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Keine Sorge, ich bin sicher, wenn sie sich erst eingelebt hat, wird sie gar nicht mehr wegwollen. Wer will denn schon bei den drögen Oberweltlern leben, wenn er hier sein kann? Sie braucht bestimmt nur ein wenig Zeit, um zu erkennen, was für ein Glück sie hat!"

Hades wusste, dass Ker nur versuchte ihn aufzumuntern, sie kannte ihn lange genug, um sich nicht von seiner stoischen Maske täuschen zu lassen und wahrscheinlich ahnte sie, dass ihm Persephone wirklich viel bedeutete. Während Ker leise den Raum verließ, um die wütende junge Göttin zu beschwichtigen, ließ Hades sich in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken.

Lustlos griff er nach einem knusprigen Fasanenschenkel. Das Essen schmeckte jedoch fade, wenn er daran dachte, wie sie ihn mit Zorn in den Augen angesehen hatte.

Die Erinnerung ließ tief in seinem Inneren etwas schmerzen, schlimmer als jede Wunde, die ihm je zugefügt worden war. Was, wenn sie ihn nun hasste?

Er wusste nicht, ob er damit leben konnte.

Seitdem er sie kannte, war er sich seiner selbst nicht mehr sicher. Nur eines wusste er mit Sicherheit- ohne sie zu leben, wäre schlimmer als den Rest der Ewigkeit in den Tiefen des Tartarus zu schmachten.

In ihrem Zorn hatte sie sich die goldenen Sandalen von den Füßen gerissen, sobald sie den Gang zur Hälfte durchquert hatte, und war auf bloßen Füßen zurück in ihre Gemächer gerannt, wo sie keine Zeit vergeudet hatte die Tür zu verriegelt und auch noch die Truhe davor zu schieben. Eine alberne Vorsichtsmaßnahme, wenn sie bedachte, wo sie war- wenn Hades durch diese Tür gehen wollte, dann würde er das tun und ein lächerlicher Eisenriegel und eine massive Holztruhe würden ihn nicht daran hindern. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass verschließbare Türen, ein bloßes Zugeständnis der Höflichkeit an eventuelle Gäste darstellten. Den Kräften der älteren Götter waren sie nicht im Mindesten gewachsen. Ihren eigenen jedoch… gemessen an den Vorstellungen er Götter war sie noch immer sehr jung und ihre göttliche Macht, hatte noch lange nicht ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Alles, was über den Wirkungskreis einer Vegetationsgöttin hinausging erforderte ein hohes Maß an Konzentration und ließ sie rasch ermüden, weshalb sie im Allgemeinen darauf verzichtete, ihre Kräfte für unnötige Zwecke zu vergeuden. Nur manchmal, wenn ihr Temperament mit ihr durch ging und sie sehr wütend war, kam es vor, dass sie ihre Macht ohne Nachzudenken gebrauchte und wie zu erwarten, musste sie für diese Unüberlegtheit einen Tribut zollen.

Sie spürte bereits, wie sich die ersten Anzeichen von Erschöpfung offenbarten und eine bleierne Schwere in ihren Beinen hoch kroch.

Wie seltsam, dachte sie, ich habe doch nicht viel mehr getan, als die Tür zuknallen zu lassen, was zugegebenermaßen ziemlich kindisch war, aber mich nicht so anstrengen sollte.

Matt setzte sie sich auf den Deckel der Truhe um einen Augenblick zu verschnaufen.

Es liegt bestimmt daran, dass ich nichts gegessen habe, überlegte sie. Eine kleine Ambrosia und Nektarabstinenz und schon wird aus mir ein schwächelndes Weibchen. Ein Glück, dass Artemis mich so nicht sehen kann, wenn ich nur an ihre Standpauke denke, klingeln meine Ohren!

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie an die leidenschaftlichen Tiraden der Jagdgöttin über schwache Frauen und deren gewollte Abhängigkeit von den Männern, dachte.

Auch wenn sie jetzt ein wenig erschöpft war, sie fand, dass sie sich Hades gegenüber gut geschlagen hatte.

_Zumindest habe ich nicht nachgegeben! Wäre ja noch schöner- nicht genug, dass Zeus mich einfach an seinen Bruder verschachert, Festmahl hin oder her- ich bin keine Ware, die sich widerstandslos eintauschen lässt! Hat er wirklich geglaubt, dass ich das wortlos hinnehme?_

Wütend ballte sie die Fäuste. Eines stand fest- sie würde nicht eine Sekunde länger in der Unterwelt bleiben, als notwendig. Sollte Hades ruhig glauben, sie würde sich mit dem Schicksal, das er ihr zugedacht hatte, abfinden. Sie war nicht auf die Hilfe ihrer Mutter angewiesen. Was machte es schon, dass niemand aus der Unterwelt zurückkehren konnte? Das galt vielleicht für die sterblichen Seelen, aber sie war eine Göttin. Zugegebenermaßen, eine noch recht unerfahrene und momentan etwas ausgelaugte, doch auch ihr standen Mittel zur Verfügung, die ihr bei ihrem Vorhaben helfen konnten.

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür, riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen.

„Persephone?", erklang Kers Stimme.

„Was willst du?" Sie machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, ihren Unmut zu verbergen. Sollte Ker ruhig wissen, wie sie empfand.

„Hades schickt mich."

„Wie schön für ihn."

„Darf ich hereinkommen?"

„Nein!" Persephone erwartete, dass Ker protestieren würde, doch das Mädchen seufzte lediglich vernehmbar.

„Es tut ihm leid."

„Ach wirklich?", meinte sie gedehnt. Leid? Oh ja, diese Sache würde ihm noch leid tun!

Ker schien zu bemerken, dass sie so nichts erreichen würde und versuchte es anders.

„Wäre es denn so schlimm seine Frau zu werden? Hades herrscht über die Unterwelt, aber er ist wirklich nicht so schrecklich, wenn man ihn erstmal näher kennt. Willst du es dir nicht wenigstens noch einmal überlegen?"

Doch Persephone wollte sich nicht von ihrem beschwichtigendem Tonfall und der Logik ihrer Worte besänftigen lassen.

„Es ist mir vollkommen egal, ob er der Herrscher über die Unterwelt oder Aphrodites unterster Speichellecker ist. Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht seine Frau, weil er und Zeus das beschlossen haben. Und eins kannst du ihm ausrichten- wenn er es auch nur wagt, auf dieser Türschwelle zu erscheinen, dann wird er etwas erleben, das den Krieg gegen die Titanen wie eine Kriegsübung aussehen lässt!"

Persephone meinte undeutlich ein Murmeln zu hören, das ein wenig wie „ Ich geb´s auf. Oberweltler, wer soll die schon verstehen?" klang, ehe Kers Schritte sich von ihren Gemächern entfernten.

Wenigstens würde sie in nächster Zeit hoffentlich nicht gestört werden, es war an der Zeit ihre Flucht zu planen.


End file.
